Amores Cruzados
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Los matrimonios arreglados pueden resultar bien para los padres, ¿pero estarán Genzo, Karl, Lily y Elieth en que los casen entre ellos? Fic escrito a partes iguales por Elieth Schneider y Lily de Wakabayashi
1. Prólogo

**AMORES CRUZADOS**

**Prólogo by Elieth**

Era una agradable mañana en la ciudad de Luz, el invierno pronto llegaría a su fin y ya comenzaba a notarse como una nueva estación, mucho más calurosa, estaba cerca; el día era perfecto para estar al aire libre disfrutando de los primeros rayos cálidos de la temporada.

El Royal Français era el club social-deportivo más prestigioso de la ciudad, allí, los más altos dignatarios de la nación, se reunían para tratar sus asuntos personales o profesionales, mientras que sus familias se relajaban en las instalaciones, por lo que siempre se podía encontrar a algún integrante de estas familias en el lugar.

En una de las mesas (tipo de playa o jardín), que se ubicaba en el área verde rodeando los campos de tenis, se encontraban sentados un matrimonio junto con dos lindas chicas, una de ellas una rubia de cabello ondulado hasta arriba de la cintura y de ojos azul-grisáceos, la otra, una castaña de larga cabellera hasta la cadera con ojos color obscuros quienes iban vestidas con la típica vestimenta de jugadora de tenis, micro-falda de color blanco, camisa tipo polo pero sin mangas y zapatos tenis.

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas del lado opuesto al matrimonio, y platicaban de sus asuntos mientras bebían sus sodas. Remi Shanks y su esposa Susan, eran un matrimonio conformado por un francés y una mexicana, él era de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, ella castaña de ojos color miel. Los Shanks parecían algo incómodos con la presencia de las chicas en la mesa aunque ninguna se percató de ello, era obvio que algo ocultaba la pareja.

- Petite, - le dijo él a su hija - por que no van a jugar???, es un hermoso día para ejercitarse, no estén de flojas aquí sentadotas

- -.- Ay pa, que malo eres, ahora hasta flojas nos dices - rió la rubia – pero no es mala idea, que dices Lily, vamos???? – preguntó ella mientras tomaba la raqueta y se disponía a levantarse.

- Claro vamos – respondió la aludida haciendo lo mismo que la otra - pero la que pierda tendrá que bailar con el hijo del gobernador

- . nooooooo con ese no, - hizo mohín de disgusto - entonces no debo perder

- jajaja, pues yo tampoco pienso perder – rió la otra

Así, las dos chicas se alejaron de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la cancha, la pareja solo las miro alejarse.

- Creí que no se irían – dijo por fin Susan cuando las chicas estuvieron lejos – no se que hubiera pasado si ellos llegan y las encuentran aquí

- Ni lo digas, ellas aun no deben saber de esta reunión, primero debemos llegar a un acuerdo entre nosotros

- Si, tienes razón, espero que no tarden

- No lo creo, ya vienen algo atrasados, ahh mira aquí vienen ya

Remi le señalo a su esposa la dirección por donde una pareja venia, al llegar a la mesa, los Shanks saludaron afectuosamente a los recién llegados.

- Hermano que gusto verte – dijo ella a su medio hermano mientras lo abrazaba afectuosamente – como estuvo el viaje

- Susan que alegría estar aquí – respondió Alejandro Del Valle – el viaje estuvo bien aunque fue algo pesado, eso de cruzar el océano es agotador

Los cuatro rieron y la castaña entonces saludó a su cuñada, Emily; el francés siguió el ejemplo de su esposa y saludó también a los mexicanos, después volvieron a tomar asiento. La conversación comenzó con trivialidades como lo son el clima, el tráfico, el viaje y demás, pero luego de un rato los señores Del Valle quisieron saber como estaba su hija.

- Y Lily??? – preguntó Emily

- Ella y Eli están jugando tenis en este momento – respondía Susan

- Entonces la podremos ver???... Como esta????... Ahhh que ganas tengo de ver a mi hija – decía emocionada de volver a verla

- La verdad es que ellas no saben que ustedes iban a venir, - respondió la señora Shanks - y por el momento es mejor que sigan por allá y no se enteren aún.

- Como???? No entiendo

- Es que necesitábamos hablar con ustedes en privado por eso preferimos no decirles de su visita – intervino el rubio.

- Sobre qué??? – inquirió Alejandro – Remi, nos puedes decir por que nos has mandado a llamar???? por qué todo este misterio de que las chicas no sepan que estamos en Francia????

- Sucede algo?? - preguntó preocupada Emily

- No, no es nada malo, pero mejor aguardemos a que lleguen los demás para que les digamos la razón de por qué están aquí

- Pero… - Alejandro iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido

- Ahh mira ahí vienen ellos - dijo el francés mirando a los que se acercaban

Sus acompañantes se giraron para ver de quién se trataba en el mismo instante en que la nueva pareja llegaba a la mesa. Remi se levantó entonces de su asiento para recibir a sus amigos.

- Ahhh Akira qué gusto que ya estén aquí – le dijo estrechando las manos y dándole un afectuoso abrazo.

- Disculpa la demora, pero es que surgió un pequeño problema en la empresa lo que hizo que atrasara mi vuelo – se disculpaba el recién llegado

- lo importante es que llegaron, Kana que gusto verte tan guapa como siempre – le dijo a la esposa de su amigo mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla

- Hola Remi como estas – le respondía la japonesa saludando muy al estilo europeo

Susan fue ahora la que siguió el ejemplo de su esposo y saludo al matrimonio Wakabayashi, luego los presento a la otra pareja

- Y vienen solos???? - preguntó el señor Shanks - No encontraste a nadie???

- Al contrario - rió Akira - encontré a un excelente candidato, sus padres y yo somos amigos desde hace tiempo, quedamos de vernos aquí – dijo el señor Wakabayashi al momento de girar para ver a su alrededor - ahhh mira son ellos

Remi reconoció a la pareja de inmediato, quizás no los conocía en persona pero él era una persona sumamente popular.

- El??? – le dijo a su amigo señalando al que llegaba - No sabia que lo conocías, si que es una sorpresa

- Jajaja pues espero que estés satisfecho con ellos

- Por supuesto que si

Las dos personas que llegaban eran Rudy Frank y Lorelei Schneider, como antes había sucedido los que los conocían saludaron a los recién llegados e hicieron las debidas presentaciones, pero lo que nadie sabia era que los Schneider y los Del Valle ya se conocían.

Alejandro Del Valle saltó de su asiento de la alegría de ver a su gran amigo de la universidad, hacía muchos años que él había abandonado Alemania para dedicarse a ejercer en México y no lo había vuelto a ver pero ahora se volvía a encontrar con él, quién fue no solo su compañero de habitación sino su mejor amigo durante el tiempo que vivió en Europa.

Rudy y Alejandro se enfrascaron en una conversación que los llevo a recordar todos los viejos tiempos, sus anécdotas como estudiantes, sus viejos amigos así como también sus parrandas de los fines de semana. Mientras, Remi y Akira hablaban también, pero lo más discretamente posible lo que llamo mucho la atención de las otras dos parejas.

Alejandro y Emily estaban más que intrigados, ella le lanzó a su esposo una de esas miradas donde le preguntaba de que se trataba todo eso, él solo atinó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta. Remi adivino los pensamientos de ellos y comenzó a reír con ganas

- Se que todo esto es muy confuso para ustedes – les dijo mirando a los Del Valle – y me imagino que ustedes se preguntaran lo mismo – ahora se dirigía a los Schneider – pero en seguida sus dudas se resolverán, tanto los Wakabayashi como nosotros les explicaremos de que trata todo esto.

- Claro – agregó Akira – pero primero pidamos algo de tomar

Todos aceptaron y llamaron al mesero quien les tomó la orden

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en las canchas, Lily y Elieth se encontraban aun jugando, llevaban un set cada una a su favor y en este momento se encontraban empatadas, era el golpe decisivo quien perdiera la bola perdería el partido.

- ni creas que perderé – le decía Elieth a su amiga mientras regresaba el golpe – no pienso bailar con ese engreído

- pues yo menos – respondía la castaña al tiempo que hacia lo mismo con la bola

El partido se había vuelto dramático y no apto para cardiacos ya que ninguna quería ceder, muchos de los que habían estado jugando se habían reunido para ver el partido, todos estaban interesados en saber quién sería la que ganaría.

Las chicas daban lo mejor de si, parecían Anna Kournikova y Maria Sharapova en la Copa Federaciones el más mínimo error haría que alguna de ellas perdiera, y lamentablemente sucedió (jajaja que querían alguna tiene que perder XD).

Cuando Lily dio un golpe alto, Eli corrió hacia atrás todo lo que pudo para poder alcanzarlo, alzó su brazo para por lo menos rozar la bola y regresarla, su mirada estaba en el aire siguiendo la trayectoria para alcanzarla y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, ella resbaló con una bolsa plástica que algún tarado había dejado caer haciendo que cayera de espalda llevando un muy fuerte golpe. Lily al ver caer a la francomexicana botó la raqueta y salió corriendo a ver como se encontraba.

- Te encuentas bien?? No te lastimaste???? – preguntaba la castaña

Eli no le respondía, seguía sentada en el suelo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que se había llevado, tenía la cabeza cubierta con sus brazos y no alzaba la mirada, pronto, todos los que estaban viendo el partido se acercaron a ver como se encontraba la ojiazul, lo que hizo que ella, al alzar la mirada y verse rodeada, se pusiera roja de vergüenza al ver el osote que acababa de hacer frente a todas esas personas.

Entonces, les dijo que se encontraba bien y todos comenzaron a retirarse hasta que solo quedaron las dos chicas.

- Y bien, cómo estas????

- Herida TTTT

- Te lastimaste??? – Lily se preocupo - voy a llamar a mis tíos

- No espera, no te me aceleres

- Pero si dices que estás lastimada, creo que debo ir por ellos

- Noooo mujer, yo estoy bien

- Entonces por que dijiste que estabas lastimada

- Naaa dije que estoy herida no lastimada

- Y no es lo mismo???

- Pues no, por que estoy herida pero en mi orgullo

- ¬¬ yo te mato, por que me preocupas de ese modo

- :P jajaja lo siento pero es que es Maldición perdi - se quejaba la rubia - TTTT nooooo no se vale no fue mi culpa

Lily se dio cuenta de que su prima se encontraba en perfecto estado entonces le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando estuvo de pie, ambas se dirigieron a recoger sus cosas mientras la mexicana aprovechaba para burlarse.

- jajaja pues ni modo te toca bailar con el sencillito de Armand

- Mejor no voy, ya sabes que detesto a los presumidos y en esa fiesta abundan

- Lo sé yo tampoco quiero ir pero ya oíste a mi tío, dijo que era obligatorio

- pues me vale no voy

- jajaja hay Eli no se como puedes ser una niña rica y detestarlos

- Elieth se encogió de hombros – pues no se, solo se que no soy igual a ellos

Si bien era cierto que los Shanks eran una familia muy bien acomodada y conocida en la sociedad parisiense debido al trabajo de su padre, a la rubia no le agradaba para nada el tener que estar con los hijos de las amistades de sus padres en las cenas que se organizaban; ella prefería mil veces mejor irse caminando desde Paris hasta Lyon que estar en las reuniones o metida en el club donde siempre se topaba con los "juniors" como ella les decía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El mesero trajo las bebidas para las cuatro parejas y se retiró, tanto los señores del Valle como los Schneider esperaban ansiosos saber el motivo por el cual se les había citado en ese lugar.

Luego de darle un trago a su bebida, Remi Shanks comenzó a hablar.

- Bien, el motivo por el que hoy nos reunimos aquí, es el siguiente: – comenzó a decir – hace ya 20 años, cuando Elieth nació Akira Wakabayashi y yo; por supuesto que con el consentimiento de nuestras esposas; acordamos que cuando ella cumpliera los 21 años se casaría con su hijo Genzo.

Al escuchar esto, Alejandro y Emily se sorprendieron mucho y miraron atónitos a Susan, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

- No sabía que acostumbraran casar a sus hijos a su gusto – dijo Emily un tanto molesta por esto, ella era de la idea de que para casarse tenían que estar enamorados

- En realidad no – respondió Susan – nos disgusta la idea tanto como a ustedes pero tenemos una muy buena razón para haberlo hecho.

- Y cual es??? - preguntó Lorelei - quién pensaba lo mismo que Emily

- Bueno lo que sucede es que mi padre era socio del padre de Akira – dijo Remi – tenían una gran compañía la cual dejo una herencia de algunos millones de dólares pero como condición para poder repartir la herencia en partes iguales entre las dos familias, ellos exigieron que sus nietos se casaran.

- Asi es – continuo diciendo Akira - el hecho es que ellos se deben casar al cumplir 21 años, Elieth esta a punto de cumplir años y es momento en que se comience a planear la boda.

- Y nosotros que tenemos que ver en todo esto - preguntó Rudy

- En realidad espero que tengan mucho que ver

- Ustedes 4 son las personas más cercanas a nuestras familias – dijo Remi - por lo que deseamos que sean los testigos en la ceremonia

- Qué dice Eli a todo esto – pregunto Emily

- Y Genzo, como lo tomo??? – esta vez quien pregunto fue Lorelei

- En realidad ellos no lo saben aun – respondió Susan

- Y cuando se lo van a decir

- Solo estábamos esperando que ustedes aceptaran ser los testigos para que así comencemos con los preparativos de la boda

- Comprendo – dijeron todos

En ese momento Alejandro comenzó a meditar todo el asunto, eso de arreglar compromisos era como que muy pasado de moda, quién rayos podría arreglar o prometer que su hijo se casaría con la hija de otra persona por muy amigos que fueran, en ese momento, un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

- Rudy, te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos alguna vez???

- De que hablas

- Recuerdas cierta promesa que hicimos cuando estábamos por graduarnos???

El se quedó pensando por un rato que era lo que su amigo estaba hablando y de repente una idea inundo su cerebro.

- Estas hablando de…. – le dijo muy sorprendido

- Si es misma –le interrumpió el mexicano

- Jajaja ya la había olvidado… mm es cierto tu tienes una hija

- Y tu un hijo – completó Alejandro

Los otros seis personajes solo los veían con cara de estos ya enloquecieron

- Se puede saber de que hablan??? - preguntó Lorelei

- Hace muchos años, cuando estábamos por graduarnos de la universidad – respondió su esposo - Alejandro y yo prometimos que si llegábamos a tener hijos y ellos eran de la misma edad, y claro, un hombre y una mujer, nuestros hijos se casarían para que nuestra amistad durara por siempre

- Si y ahora que lo pienso, Lily tiene la misma edad que Karl, creo que no seria mala idea

- Que estas pensando Alejandro???? – inquirió su esposa, aunque sabía muy bien lo que el quería hacer

- Yo hice una promesa y sabes que me gusta cumplirlas

- Entiendo – dijo ella resignada

- Rudy, que piensas tú al respecto – le preguntó Lorelei

- Como lo dijo Alejandro, nosotros hicimos una promesa y me gustaría que en verdad nuestros hijos se casen

- Eso quiere decir que no solo habrá una boda sino dos – rió Akira - celebremos entonces por los próximos matrimonios.

Así fue como las cuatro parejas acordaron que sus hijos se casarían, pronto todos serian parte de una gran familia, ahora solo quedaba saber quién sería el valiente que les dijera a los jóvenes

**N/A:**

Bueno este va a ser un fic a dueto escrito en partes iguales por Lily de Wakabayashi y por Elieth

- Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a su autor Yoichi Takahashi y a la compañía Shueisha

- Lily, Alejandro y Emily Del Valle son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi

- Elieth, Remi y Susan Shanks son personajes creados por Elieth

- Akira y Kana Wakabayashi son los nombres que Lily de Wakabayashi le dio a los papás de Genzo debido a que no se sabe sus nombres verdaderos

- Lorelei Schneider es el nombre que hemos dado Lily de Wakabayashi y yo a la mamá de Karl debido a que nunca se ha dicho su nombre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.- by Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Un apuesto alemán, rubio y de ojos azules, estaba por abordar el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto. El joven había empacado algo de ropa y objetos personales ya que había recibido instrucciones de su padre para presentarse en Francia. Por alguna loca razón, Rudy Frank Schenider quería que su hijo estudiara en un internado en París.

Como para llamar a los hombres de blanco.- murmuró Karl Heinz Schneider, sorprendido por la actitud de su padre.- O para correr a la frontera más cercana...

Schneider sabía que cuando su padre lo trataba con tanto misterio era porque algo andaba mal o que algo tramaban... Sin embargo, las sorpresas ahí no terminaban. Al llegar al aeropuerto, Karl vio a Genzo Wakabayashi, portero japonés, amigo pero más que nada rival del alemán. Genzo parecía estar tan sorprendido como el alemán de encontrárselo ahí, y más se sorprendieron ambos cuando descubrieron que iban en el mismo vuelo a París.

El mundo es demasiado pequeño.- señaló Schneider.- ¿A qué vas a Francia?

Órdenes de mi padre.- respondió Wakabayashi.- Al parecer, tendré que estudiar en un internado en París por el siguiente año.

No me digas...

Después de charlar un rato, ambos jóvenes descubrieron que sus padres prácticamente habían tenido la misma idea y los habían mandado a estudiar en Francia sin motivo aparente. De no ser porque dicho internado tenía uno de los mejores equipos de sóccer de toda Europa, Genzo y Karl habrían puesto el grito en el cielo. Aun así, la cosa era demasiado sospechosa como para que los jóvenes no pensaran mal, pero fuera lo que fuera que les deparara en Francia ya lo iban a averiguar.

Como que eso de que tu padre y el mío vayan al mismo club no es nada bueno.- comentó Karl.

Y que lo digas.- suspiró Genzo.- Mi padre no suele tener buenas ideas respecto a mi futuro, y me parece que no será mejor con tu padre apoyándolo.

Uhm...

El vuelo en sí fue bastante corto. Genzo y Karl llegaron a la hora del mayor calor y de inmediato se quitaron chaquetas y se quedaron únicamente en camisetas ajustadas que marcaban sus músculos y... Bueno, ya, el caso es que los pobres e inocentes jóvenes (sí, Chucha), rentaron un coche, un automóvil último modelo y se dirigieron al club deportivo que les habían señalado sus padres. Como era de esperarse, Genzo y Karl se perdieron ya que no conocían la ciudad, y como buenos hombres que eran, se negaron a pedir indicaciones, creyendo que con el santo y seña y un mapita les bastaría para conquistar el mundo. El caso es que una hora después, bastante fastidiados, Genzo se enojó con Karl por pasarse un alto, el alemán le reclamó entonces al japonés que bien podría manejar él, reto que el portero aceptó, lo que hizo que Karl se orillara a la orilla y entonces, ¡zas! El coche pasara por encima de una botella de vidrio rota y se ponchara un neumático (una llanta, pues). Wakabayashi, enfurruñado, se bajó del coche y miró los daños.

Perfecto.- gruñó Genzo.- No tenemos ni un día de haber llegado y ya echaste a perder un coche.

Ya, no es para tanto.- replicó Karl, examinando la llanta.- Traemos un neumático de repuesto.

Tú lo cambias.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Lo ponchas, lo cambias.

De mal humor por tanta queja, Karl se dispuso a cambiar la llanta, maldiciendo el momento en el que se encontró con Genzo en el aeropuerto. Para compañía fastidiosa ya había tenido suficiente.

Y eso que aun no sabía la sorpresa que le aguardaba...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUÉ?.- gritó Lily Del Valle, al borde de la histeria.

Alejandro Del Valle y Emily Salazar se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron. Ya se imaginaron que su hija se tomaría las cosas de esa manera...

Después de dejárselo a los dados, a las cartas, al volado y hasta el chin cham pú, los Del Valle y los Shanks no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo sobre quien le diría a las chicas sobre las decisiones que habían tomado, de manera que cada pareja acordó hablar con su respectiva hija, dejando que los Wakabayashi y los Schneider se hicieran bolas con sus propios hijos. Así pues, los Del Valle fueron los primeros en ir a hablar con su retoño, tratando de decírselo de la manera más calmada posible, pero Lily casi dio un brinco que envidiaría un canguro.

Tiene que ser una broma.- dijo Lily, mirando alternadamente a su padre y a su madre.- ¿Verdad?

No lo es.- negó Alejandro.- Ya te había hablado de Rudy Fran, te había contado que fue mi mejor amigo.

Sí, me lo habías dicho.- replicó Lily.- ¡Pero no me dijiste que hiciste con él la estúpida promesa de casar a una de tus hijas con uno de los hijos de él!

No le hables así a tu padre.- la reconvino Emily.- Es su decisión y debes obedecerla.

¿Pero qué ustedes se volvieron locos o qué?.- Lily se jaló el cabello, con desesperación.- ¡No estamos en el siglo XV, cuando las mujeres no tenían más opciones de casarse! ¡Ya estamos en el siglo XXI!

Mejor será que bajes la voz.- replicó Alejandro.- Porque gritándome no me harás cambiar de opinión.

¿Y por qué no se casa Lara con el hijo de tu amigo?.- cuestionó Lily, refiriéndose a su hermana mayor.

Para empezar, porque Lara ya está comprometida.- le recordó Alejandro a su hija.- Además de que ella es mayor que el hijo de Rudy Frank.

¿Y qué?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¡Que rompa su compromiso! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que cargue con las desgracias de la familia mientras Lara se la pachanguea feliz de la vida?

Ya te dije que no me levantes la voz, jovencita.- replicó el médico.- Y no seas egoísta, no voy a pedirle a Lara que rompa su compromiso por un capricho tuyo.

¿Un capricho de ella? ¿Un capricho de ella? ¡Tenía que ser una burla! Ahí los del capricho eran su padre y Rudy Frank Schneider! Lily se puso roja de la rabia; sus padres la estaban tratando como si ella fuera una vaca que pudiera casarse con cualquier buey. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Y qué coraje! Lily apretaba los puños y miraba a sus padres con verdadera rabia y odio contenido.

¡Los odio!.- Lily casi escupió sus palabras y se marchó muy enojada, con su largo y brillante cabello tras ella.

Te dije que no le iba a gustar.- musitó Emily, mirando a Alejandro con desaprobación.

Como respuesta, Alejandro gruñó. A él no le importaba si Lily estaba de acuerdo o no, ella era su hija y él un hombre de palabra.

A los Shanks tampoco les fue muy bien con Elieth. Cuando el matrimonio le contó a su hija sobre sus planes, de primer momento Eli se soltó a reír por un buen rato. ¿Ella, casarse para heredar? ¡Qué buen chiste! Lo malo era que ella era la única que se reía.

No me digan que es en serio.- la sonrisa de Eli se borró de un tajo.

No es una broma, hija.- reconvino Rémy.- Vas a casarte con el hijo de los Wakabayashi para que puedas heredar la parte de la empresa que corresponde.

¿Te volviste loco, papá?.- Elieth se puso de pie de un salto y dio un puñetazo en la mesa.- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que me voy a casar con alguien que no conozco! ¡Y por una herencia! ¡Y con un niño rico mimado de papi!

No te expreses así del hijo de Akira.- la regañó Rémy.- Es de tu edad.

Pues podrá tener la edad de Matusalén, pero no por eso me voy a casar con él.- replicó Elieth.

Ésa no es una opción, querida.- replicó Susan.- Vas a casarte, te guste o no.

Eli tenía ganas de zarandear a sus padres. No podría creer que ellos estuvieran hablando en serio. ¿Y por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella la que se tuviera que casar?

¿Y Erika?.- cuestionó Elieth, respirando profundo.

¿Qué hay con ella?.- cuestionó Rémy, sin ceder ni un ápice.

¿Por qué ella no es la que se casa?.- insistió Eli.

Porque Genzo es de tu edad.- respondió Rémy.- Y porque así lo hemos decidido ya. No voy a ir con Akira a decirle de última hora que he decidido cambiar a la hija que se va a casar, como si estuviera vendiendo verduras. Serás tú quien se case y punto.

Elieth, al igual que Lily, se puso en plan imposible y lanzó una virulenta diatriba contra sus padres, en donde les reclamaba lo injustos que eran con ella y lo crueles y tiranos que se estaban portando. Rémy y Susan la escucharon, pacientes, sabiendo que a pesar de lo que ella dijera, de cualquier manera se iba a tener que casar. Eli, más enojada porque sus padres de plano no le hacían caso, se marchó fúrica no sin antes tirar su vaso de limonada al suelo.

Ya se le pasará.- comentó Rémy, viendo a su hija alejarse.

Al poco rato, los Wakabayashi, los Del Valle, los Schneider y los Shanks se volvieron a reunir. Los matrimonios padres de las chicas les informaron a las otras dos parejas sobre lo ocurrido con las chicas y la pobre respuesta que tuvieron ellas al suceso. Los Wakabayashi y los Schneider siguieron con sus caras de preocupación, ya que si Elieth y Lily no lo habían tomado bien, Karl y Genzo tampoco lo harían...

¿Y ya hablaron con ellos?.- preguntó Susan.

Aun no.- negó Rudy Frank.- Karl acaba de llamarme, al parecer tuvieron un incidente y van a tardarse.

¿Tuvieron?.- Emily enarcó las cejas al notar el pronombre.

Sí. Al parecer, el hijo de Wakabayashi viene con él.- replicó Schneider.- Se encontraron en el aeropuerto.

Menos mal, si vienen juntos quizás el golpe sea menor.- observó Lorelei.

La verdad, lo dudo mucho.- suspiró Akira, quien conocía lo suficiente a su hijo como para saber que el estar con Karl no iba hacerlo sentirse mejor, sino peor...

Una hora después, más o menos, Wakabayashi, hijo, y Schneider, hijo, se aparecieron por el club deportivo, con cara de que tenían ganas de lanzarse por un barranco. Al parecer, los jóvenes habían tenido su buena cuota de desgracias en el camino, y dado que Karl era un tanto supersticioso, ya había conseguido convencer a Genzo de que eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Perdón por la tardanza.- anunció Karl, a sus padres.- Se nos ponchó una llanta...

Mientras Karl hablaba con sus progenitores, Genzo hacía lo mismo con los suyos, por separado, claro está.

Lamento llegar tarde.- se disculpó Genzo con sus padres.- Nos multaron por cambiar una llanta a media calle...

No nos hubiéramos tardado tanto si a Wakabayashi no se le hubiese ocurrido cambiar la llanta en su sitio prohibido.- se quejó Karl.

No nos hubieran multado si Karl hubiese conducido con cuidado y se hubiese fijado donde ponía los ojos.- se quejó Genzo.

El caso es que cada muchacho se quejó del respectivo compañero. Los padres de ambos chicos se miraban entre sí, pensando en que si ya estaban molestos por lo que les tocó pasar, se molestarían aun más cuando escucharan lo que ellos tendrían que decir...

Hijo.- dijo Akira a Genzo.- Tu madre y yo tenemos algo que decirte...

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo, fastidiado, se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas.

Akira tomó aire y le contó a su hijo la decisión que él y Rémy Shanks habían tomado y el por qué la habían tomado. Genzo escuchó a su padre hablar con atención y seriedad, pero cuando éste terminó de hablar, el portero esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

Vaya, papá, me decepcionas.- comentó Genzo, simplemente.- Creí que eras de los que no hacían bromas estúpidas.

Y eso fue todo. Sin dejar a que su padre le respondiera, el portero se puso de pie y echó a andar rumbo a los baños. Akira y Kana se miraron el uno a la otra, muy sorprendidos.

No nos creyó.- comentó Akira.

Querrás decir que no te creyó a ti.- replicó Kana.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Hablar con él y convencerlo de que estoy hablando muy en serio.- enfurruñado por la actitud de su hijo, Akira se puso de pie y lo siguió a los baños.

Kana movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lo mejor sería llamar a una ambulancia, ya que de seguro se iba a necesitar, ya sea porque a Akira le daría un infarto o a Genzo le daría un ataque de estrés...

Mientras tanto, Karl discutía acaloradamente con su padre. ¿Qué su padre se había vuelto loco? ¿Él casarse, con una extranjera y perfecta desconocida? El tono de la discusión entre padre e hijo iba en aumento, tan era así que Lorelei tuvo que intervenir en más de una ocasión.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, papá?.- cuestionó Karl.- ¡Soy tu hijo, no un esclavo al que puedas vender cuando se te ofrezca!

No me hables así, Karl.- adviritió Rudy Frank.- Y precisamente por ser mi hijo debes respetar mis decisiones.

¡Pero es mi vida!.- reclamó Karl.

Pues tendrás que irte haciendo a la idea, porque ya arreglé todo con Alejandro Del Valle.- replicó Rudy Frank.- Puedes vivir tu vida como quieras, pero al lado de la hija de mi amigo.

Schenider hijo no sabía ni qué decir. Su padre de plano estaba en un plan de diputado del PRD que no se aguantaba ni él. ¡Y lo peor del caso era que su madre lo apoyaba! Lorelei Schneider casi siempre intervenía en las discusiones a favor de su hijo, pero en ese momento la mujer estaba muy de acuerdo con su esposo.

Karl, será mejor que te resignes y obedezcas a tu padre.- dijo Lorelei a su hijo, tratando de calmarlo.- Así son las cosas y eso no va a cambiar.

Es increíble.- murmuró Karl, dándose la media vuelta y marchándose muy enojado.

Rudy Frank quiso ir tras él, pero Lorelei lo detuvo, con una seña negativa de la cabeza.

Ya fue suficiente por el momento.- comentó ella.- Deja que se le pase el coraje y que asimile la situación.

Rudy Frank Schneider solo suspiró pesadamente, como respuesta. Karl ya se había ido bastante lejos, a la zona de los baños, en donde Genzo y Akira discutían también. Al parecer, tampoco había buenas noticias para el portero.

¡Dije que no y es mi última palabra!.- gritó Genzo, alejándose a paso veloz.

Karl decidió darle alcance, preguntándose qué cosa le podría haber dicho su padre para que se pusiera así. Claro, la duda se le iba a aclarar muy pronto...

Tengo buenas nuevas.- dijo Genzo, con sarcasmo, cuando Karl le dio alcance.- Me voy a casar.

¿Tú también?.- exclamó Karl, atónito.

¿Cómo que yo también?.- Genzo detuvo su huida para encarar al alemán.- ¿Te vas a casar tu también?

Karl suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ya por algo presentía que nada bueno les esperaba en Francia...

**Notas:**

Pues únicamente quiero decir que espero que les guste esta historia, la cual me da mucho gusto escribir con mi querida amiga Elieth


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- by Elieth.**

Lily Del Valle entró en la residencia Shanks hecha una furia y maldiciendo en español, aún no podía creer que sus padres pensaran que sería una buena idea el que ella se casara con un perfecto desconocido; y por más que ella rezongara, alegara o amenazara con cortarse las venas con una zucaritas, no los haría cambiar de opinión, quisiera o no, ella se casaría con Karl Heinz Schneider.

- ¡Ja! Que clase de nombre es ese – murmuraba de mal humor la trigueña, al pasar por la estancia de la casa.

Alejandro del Valle le había dicho únicamente, que su prometido era un joven alemán a quien le gustaba mucho jugar fútbol. Lily no lo conocía en lo mas mínimo y no sabia que esperar de él.

- Lo más probable es que solo se dedique a perder el tiempo con su dichosa pelota.

Con sus pensamientos negativos, en contra del inocente alemán (jajaja ¿inocente? XDDD), Lily recorría los pasillos de la casa, dirigiéndose a su habitación; había decido que lo mejor era darse un relajante baño para ver si así podía tranquilizarse y olvidarse por lo menos un rato de toda esta locura.

Al pasar cerca de uno de los accesos al jardín, escuchó algunos ruidos muy poco comunes, lo que le llamó mucho la atención; fue en ese momento cuando se percato de que ningún integrante de la servidumbre se encontraba, lo que se le hizo demasiado extraño.

- ¿Dónde podrán andar todos?… cuando salí aquí estaban – se preguntaba

No quedándole mas remedio, la chica se dirigió al jardín trasero para averiguar quien o que hacia tanto escándalo. Al llegar allí se sorprendió al descubrir el origen de dicho escándalo. Elieth se encontraba tratando de destruir el portón de la bodega con un balón de soccer (o sea golpeándolo ), a la vez que maldecía en sabe cuantos idiomas diferentes.

Lily solo elevo la mirada al cielo y negó con la cabeza, era obvio que a su prima tampoco le había ido muy bien con sus padres, pues se notaba que estaba más que furiosa, lo que se le hizo divertido.

- ¿Se puede saber que te hizo la puerta? – le pregunto en tono burlón, viéndola desde una prudente distancia – no te desquites con ella que no tiene la culpa de tus desgracias.

La rubia al escuchar a su prima paro de su lucrativa actividad, volteando a verla, para lanzarle una mirada asesina; luego, solo suspiro, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Ella nada, pero es la única con la que me puedo desquitar ¬¬ 

-¿Y por qué traes tan mal humor?

- Es que no sabes lo que me acaba de pasar, mis padres se han vuelto locos.

Lily suspiro al recordar que ella, en ese momento, pensaba exactamente lo mismo de los suyos.

- Déjame decirte que no son los únicos, los míos están igual.

- ¿En serio?, pues ¿qué paso?, traes una cara que da miedo.

- Vamos por una soda y te cuento en el camino.

Las dos chicas entraron a la casa mientras se comentaban la nuevas que les habían dado sus padres. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Karl Heinz Schneider y Genzo Wakabayashi se encontraban sentados en una de las escalinatas que llevaban a los campos de fútbol, ambos jóvenes habían estado conversando un muy buen rato sobre sus mutuas desgracias; habían gritado, pataleado, hecho berrinche, maldecido a sus progenitores por tan brillante idea y hasta habían planeado como huir del país; por lo que ya desahogados, ahora se encontraban mas tranquilos y solo contemplaban como algunos niños se encontraban jugando en los campos.

- Tenías razón en que nada bueno podía salir de que nuestros padres se reunieran – dijo de pronto Karl Heinz con una actitud depresiva.

- Mm si – respondió el otro del mismo modo.

- Ya decía yo que nada bueno podía salir de todo esto, lo que mal comienza…

- Ya deja en paz tus supersticiones – lo interrumpió Genzo irritado - mejor pensemos que haremos, yo no estoy dispuesto a casarme con una desconocida, apenas y se como se llama.

- Es verdad ni siquiera las conocemos…. – reflexionaba el alemán- el saber que mi prometida es una chica mexicana y que se llama Lily Del Valle, no me ayuda mucho.

- Por eso mismo, creo que antes de estar planeando en como pedir asilo político, debemos encontrar una solución a esto.

- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

- Lo primero es ir a conocerlas, debemos hacerles una visita para ver con que clase de niñas mimadas nos piensan casar.

- ¿Conocerlas? – el alemán no estaba muy seguro de esa idea - ¿Te imaginas como serán para que les tengan que conseguir marido?, No creo que me guste mucho la esa idea.

- De todas maneras la tienes que conocer o que ¿te esperarás hasta el día de la boda? 

- No, mejor la conozco de una vez, así tengo tiempo de huir, pero en donde las encontramos.

- Según se ambas viven en casa de los Shanks.

- Ok, vamos, pero si voy es solo para decirle que ni loco me casare – gruño Schneider.

- ¿Y tu crees que yo voy a decirle "mi vida cuando nos casamos"? - le gruñó sarcástico el japonés - Por supuesto que ¡No!, yo también voy a decirle que se olvide de esa loca idea.

- Entonces busquemos en donde esta esa dichosa residencia.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de su lugar y fueron en busca de alguien (que no fueran sus padres pues no los querían ver ni en pintura) que les informara en donde se localizaba la susodicha casa. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

Lily en ese momento le comentaba a Elieth, todo lo que su padre le había dicho, la otra solo escuchaba atenta a su prima, quien ya la había escuchado antes, al finalizar el relato le respondió.

- Me lleva… si dejarían de ser parientes, son igual de necios. 

- Pues si pero no se que hacer… yo no deseo casarme y menos con un insípido güerejo.

- Jajaja y como sabes que es eso, si ni lo conoces.

- Solo supongo, por que dudo mucho que sea el príncipe azul que estaba yo esperando – le dice con sarcasmo – a lo mejor el tuyo si lo es – dice burlonamente.

- Ahhhh . no, no lo creo, con solo saber que me caso con el por heredar ya me dice mucho.

- ¿Cómo que?

- Como que es un niño fresa e hijo de papi que solo le ha de interesar el dinero… pero no, esto no se queda así… si Rémy Shanks quiere casar a alguien que lo haga con su hija Erika que yo no pienso hacerle el mas mínimo caso ¬¬ 

- Lo mismo digo ahí esta Lara que ella si se quiere casar, que mas da que lo haga con otra persona y no con su novio.

- Argg, algo tengo que hacer - dijo desesperada, lanzando el balón con todas sus fuerzas.

El dichoso balón reboto en la pared, tirando un cuadro, para luego estrellarse contra la lámpara que se ubicaba en el lobby de la casa, rompiéndole a esta el foco principal.

- ¬¬ ¿ya vez lo que haces?, ¿no te puedes calmar? – le recrimino la trigueña.

- No, uu no puedo, me da mucho coraje que el señor Shanks sea tan irracional.

- Deja de hablar de tu padre como si fuera un completo desconocido oOU 

- Por el momento lo es 

- Bueno, llamemos a alguien para que cambie la lámpara – le dice cambiando de tema para no discutir.

- Imposible, cuando llegue no quería ver a nadie asi que les di la tarde libre y no regresaran hasta ya noche.

- Pues entonces cámbialo tú, tú la rompiste así que tú arréglalo.

- Y como si no le llego :s

- Eres el colmo, uuU, ¿para que haces las cosas si no las puedes solucionar?, ¿quién te manda a no ser mas alta?. 

- Oye!!! – le recrimino la ojiazul - No te burles que así soy única jajaja.

- Pues si, pero no puedes cambiar una simple lámpara…

- No, lo acepto – dijo con una cara de fingidas lagrimas - no puedo cambiarla, pues no le llego.

- Jajaja Ok ya calmada, lo haré yo, pero tú me sostienes la escalera para no caer.

- De acuerdo – asiente la otra feliz.

Las chicas trajeron todo lo que necesitan para reparar la dichosa lámpara y entonces Lily se subió a la escalera, mientras la otra le sujetaba desde abajo. En ese momento a alguien se le ocurrió tocar a la puerta.

- ¿Quién demonios podrá ser? – Pregunto la rubia dejando a la castaña en la escalera - no te vayas a caer en mi ausencia.

- Muy graciosa.

Elieth entonces se dirigió a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba. Al abrir la puerta se topó con un joven alto de cabellos y ojos obscuros, quien traía una gorra de color rojo y una expresión de mal humor.

- ¿Si? – preguntó ella algo extrañada.

- ¿Esta es la casa de la familia Shanks? – preguntó él, muy ceñudo y entrando a la casa sin ser invitado.

Eli solo se quedó con la boca abierta, viendo como este entraba como perro por su casa, jamás había visto a alguien tan descortés, como es que entraba sin permiso, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando vio que detrás del chico venia otro joven, este era un apuesto rubio quien la miraba fijamente, de los pies a la cabeza, ella al verlo olvido lo que iba a decir.

Genzo por su parte se adentró más a la casa, en una actitud muy prepotente, hacia el centro de la estancia en donde se topó con una escena muy atractiva para sus ojos. Lily cambiando el foco, mostrando sus torneadas y largas piernas bajo una diminuta falda. Ella al sentir la presencia de alguien en el lugar supuso que se trataba de Elieth.

- ¡Pásame el foco! ¿Quieres? – dijo sin mirar quien era la persona que estaba ahí.

Wakabayashi se quedo como idiota mirando las piernas de Lily, hasta que escucho que la chica le pedía el foco una segunda vez, entonces se pregunto que hacer; ¿le diría que no era quien creía?, pero eso haría que la chica se asustase y por que no decirlo, también perdería la estupenda vista que tenia en ese momento; así que con la baba a punto de caérsele solo le dio a la chica lo que pedía sin decir ni una palabra.

En la puerta, la rubia solo miraba un tanto ida entre el joven de la puerta y el que había entrado a su casa, sin atinar a que hacer, por un lado le hubiera encantado poder sacar a patadas al intruso de su casa, pero si lo hacia el chico de la puerta pensaría que ella era una salvaje, impresión que no quería darle. Schneider miraba fijamente a la fracomexicana, quien traía un short muy, muy corto con una camisa entallada que dejaba a la vista su cuerpo perfectamente delineado.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – le dijo él muy cortésmente y en una forma muy coqueta.

- ¡Claro!, ¡Pasa! - le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la mano para permitirle el acceso. 

Luego que el alemán entro en la casa, la chica lo siguió con la mirada, que espectáculo tenía frente a ella, el joven era realmente atractivo por donde quiera que lo vieras, luego, cerró la puerta y lo siguió hasta donde se encontraban los otros.

Al llegar ahí la castaña estaba como loquita hablándole al japonés (claro sin verlo aun) quien no entendía nada, pues esta hablaba en español y muy rápido.

- ¿y bien quien era? – preguntó ella de pronto.

Genzo al ver llegar a su amigo, se giro a ver a la rubia que venia detrás de el, con una cara de confusión preguntándole con la mirada ¿qué tanto le estaba diciendo?. Ella comprendió de inmediato y sonrió burlonamente.

- Creo que es mejor que bajes un segundo – le dijo ella a su prima también en español.

- ¿y por que?, si ya casi termino.

Ahora Genzo se quería volver chango, ya no era una sino las dos quienes estaban hablando en ese idioma que a puras penas sabia identificar o decir frases sencillas como un saludo o como pedir de comer y eso gracias a que en varias ocasiones había ido a visitar a su amigo a España. Karl estaba peor que su compañero pues el si estaba mas que muerto en ese idioma, ambos jugadores solo se miraban muy confundidos.

Elieth se dio cuenta de que ellos no dominaban el español por lo que comenzó a preguntarle a la mexicana cuanta tontería se le vino a la mente solo para hacer enojar al japonés y que ambos jugadores creyeran que tenían una gran conversación 

- ¡Bueno ya!, deja de decir tonterías – le gruño la castaña fastidiada de tantas preguntas sin sentido.

- ¿Cuánto te falta? – pregunto la rubia sin hacer caso de los reclamos de la otra y también ya un poco aburrida.

- Nada, ya termine.

- Pues mejor baja de una vez – le dijo ya en un tono mas serio.

- OK.

Al bajar la escalera y girarse, se topó cara a cara con Genzo Wakabayashi, por un momento ambos se quedaron inmersos en los ojos del otro, a él le parecieron los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en su vida, su raro color como si fuera chocolate derretido lo cautivaron de inmediato por su parte a ella, le parecieron los más hermosos ojos negros que hubiese visto jamás, esa profundidad que mostraban era muy diferente a todas las demás. Fue en ese momento que Eli decidió interrumpir en su cursilería. 

Cof, cof, ejem – gruñó ella.

Al escucharla Genzo y Lily se separaron de inmediato y sin saberlo por que ambos se sintieron un poco avergonzados.

- ¿Se puede saber por que entra de ese modo?, ¿Qué no le enseñaron modales? – recrimino la ojiazul al recordar lo sucedido.

- Perdone a mi amigo – le dijo Karl Heinz muy educadamente – lo que sucede es que no tomo su medicamento y anda muy irritable el día de hoy.

- Muy gracioso Schneider ¬¬ - gruñó Wakabayashi. 

Lily solo soltó una risilla ante el comentario, y luego pregunto. 

- Bueno, díganos ¿qué se les ofrece?

El japonés la miro una vez más y habló.

- Mi nombre es Genzo Wakabayashi y el es mi amigo Karl Hein Schneider – les dijo señalando al alemán.

El rubio al escuchar que lo presentaban, les sonrió a ambas pero al dirigirse hacia Elieth lo hizo de una manera más cautivadora ocasionando que ella se ruborizara.

El no podía quitar su mirada de ella, había algo que le atraía como si se tratase de un imán, pensaba que tenia una hermosa sonrisa y unos impresionantes ojos, por su parte ella había quedado ida desde el momento en que lo vio parado en la puerta, sus ojos color del mar le fascinaban y que decir del resto de él, simplemente maravilloso.

Pero en ese momento un codazo por parte de la trigueña hizo que la rubia volviera a la realidad.

- ¿Oiste sus nombres? – le dijo en español.

- oO ¿De que hablas?… – aun no comprendiendo de que le hablaba.

- Dijeron que se llaman Genzo Wakabayashi y Karl Heinz Schneider… ¿No te suenan esos nombres?

La franco-mexicana se quedo un momento pensando hasta que por fin lo recordó.

- Ahhhh – dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente – ¡Wakabayashi! 

- Si y el otro es Schneider.

- ¿Quieres decir que el alto es mi prometido? – dijo incrédula Elieth.

- Si, y el otro es el mío – respondió decepcionada Lily.

Mientras ellas conversaban, ellos una vez mas se habían quedado con cara de What, eso de que ellas se hablasen en español comenzaba a irritarlos, y mas aún porque las únicas palabras que habían comprendido eras sus nombres, lo que les indicaba que estaban hablando de ellos.

- ¡Bueno ya! – Exclamo harto Wakabayashi – si van a hablar de nosotros por lo menos háganlo en un idioma que nosotros dominemos.

- ¿Y quien dijo que hablamos de ustedes? – le increpó la rubia.

- Obvio, escuchamos nuestros nombres – respondió el alemán. 

- Pues se equivocan – intervino la mexicana - jamás los mencionamos.

- Esta bien, mejor háganos el favor de llamar a sus patronas. 

Lily y Elieth casi se van de cabeza al escuchar eso, ¿sus patronas?, pero que se estaban creyendo esos.

- ¿Perdón?– pregunto Del Valle incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿A quienes están buscando? – agregó Shanks para asegurarse de lo que ellas creían.

- Buscamos a Lily Del Valle y a Elieth Shanks.

- Ahhh… - dijo la ojiazul fingiendo sorpresa y luego ignorancia - ¿y eso para que?

- No tengo por que decirles a ustedes solo llámenlas – gruñó Genzo.

- Pues no se va a poder – respondió la rubia retadoramente. 

- ¿Y por que no? –pregunto el alemán.

- Ellas no están, salieron de la ciudad.

Lily del Valle miraba muy extrañada a su prima, ¿por qué carajos había dicho eso?, ¿qué pretendía al ocultar que eran ellas las personas que ellos buscaban?. A Eli solo le basto una fugaz mirada para que su prima comprendiera sus intenciones y le siguiera el juego.

- ¿Y cuando las podremos encontrar?

- Quien sabe, la verdad no dijeron cuando volvían – respondió la castaña siguiendo el juego.

- Bueno, díganles que vinimos a buscarlas.

- Claro, nosotras les decimos – respondieron muy serias y con una cara de no romper un plato, mientras por dentro se partían de la risa.

Ambos jugadores se dispusieron a marcharse, cuando ya iban llegando a la puerta, Schneider se giro a mirar a Elieth quien los acompañaba a la salida.

- Por cierto – le dijo de pronto – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¡Zas!, eso no se lo esperaba Elieth, diablos, ahora que le respondería, tenia que pensar en algo y pronto sino ellos se darían cuenta de quienes eran.

- Ahh ¿yo? – dijo para ganar tiempo.

- Si tu, ni modo que la mesa que esta ahí – le dijo él sarcástico.

- Mira tú, no sabia que quisieras saber el nombre de la mesa. 

- No te hagas, dime como te llamas.

- Me llamo… - piensa cabeza, piensa, se decía mentalmente – me llamo… Renée, si eso, mi nombre es Renée.

- Renée… - sonrió el rubio- nos veremos muy pronto.

- ¿Y tu cómo te llamas? - le pregunto Wakabayashi a Del Valle.

- Mi nombre es Azul - inventó rápidamente la mexicana al mirar su falda que era de ese color.

- Lindo nombre – le dijo el japonés muy cautivadoramente.

- Gracias - rió nerviosa ella.

Los jóvenes se despidieron de las chicas y salieron de la residencia. Una vez que se marcharon, las chicas cerraron la puerta, recargándose en ella y suspirando de alivio, habían superado su primera prueba con ellos.

- ¿Por qué no les dijiste quienes éramos? – le pregunto la trigueña a su prima.

Esta la miro un segundo y sonrió como quien tiene algo planeado. 

- ¿No te gustaría saber como son en verdad?

- Ahhh, ¡ya entiendo! – dijo la otra con la misma sonrisa – claro, así podremos conocerlos… 

**N/A:**

Me gustaria deciles a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia que lamento la demora, en serio que si, pero en ocasiones aun que uno quiera ponerse a continuala es practicamente imposible.

Lily, muchas gracias por todo es un gran placer escribir contigo


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.- por Lily de Wakabayashi. **

Mientras Genzo y Karl salían de los terrenos de la residencia de los Shanks, cada uno iba pensando en la chica en cuestión que le había gustado. Schneider pensaba en Elieth y Genzo en Lily, aunque claro que ninguno sabía que ellas no eran quienes creían que eran. Por lo pronto, los chicos solo las conocían con los nombres de Reneé y Azul, respectivamente; sin embargo, había muchas cosas que no encajaban del todo con ese par de "sirvientas".

Oye.- comentó Schneider, después de un rato.- ¿Cómo es que supiste que ese par eran de la servidumbre?

¿Te refieres a las chicas que acabamos de conocer?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Pues no lo sé, ¿pero quiénes más podían ser? O sea, estaban haciendo actividades propias de la servidumbre.

¿Y eso qué?.- insistió Karl.- Ni siquiera usaban uniforme.

Pues sí, pero... .- Wakabayashi lo pensó un momento.- No sé. Si lo piensas bien, ese par de niñas mimadas no podrían andar en esos trotes, ¿no?

¿Con "ese par de niñas mimadas" te refieres a tu prometida y a la mía?.- cuestionó Schneider.

Sí.- asintió Genzo.

¿Y con "andar en esos trotes" te refieres a cambiar un foco?.- continuó Karl.

Así es.- respondió Wakabayashi.

Uhm...

Piénsalo bien.- continuó Genzo.- No creo que alguien como la hija de Rémy Shanks o la hija del doctor Alejandro Del Valle anden por ahí cambiando focos, no cuando tienen servidumbre.

Pues eso es verdad.- acordó Karl.

Por lo tanto, si estas chicas andaban en eso fue porque no son nuestras "encantadoras prometidas".- dijo Genzo, con sarcasmo.- Lo más seguro es que estas dos sean de la servidumbre, y lo del uniforme bien puede tener mil explicaciones.

Sí, quizás tienes razón.- asintió Schneider.

Claro, ésa fue una conclusión sacada muy a la ligera. Prejuzgando a sus aun no conocidas prometidas, tanto Wakabayashi como Schneider dieron por sentado que ellas eran un par de niñas mimadas, sin conocerlas. Error muy común, el cual también cometieron Lily y Elieth...

Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ir a matricularnos al Instituto que nos dijeron nuestros padres.- gruñó Schneider.- Hasta eso decidieron por nosotros.

Ya, que alguna forma encontraremos de escaparnos de esto.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Aunque ya es tarde, mejor iremos mañana.

Supongo entonces que no tenemos nada que hacer por el momento.- dijo Karl.

Supongo que sí.- suspiró Genzo.- Aprovecharé entonces para ir a visitar a Misaki.

¿Te refieres a Taro Misaki?.- se interesó Karl.

El mismo.- asintió Genzo.- Él está viviendo en París.

Uhm, yo tengo un asunto pendiente con Pierre.- comentó Schneider.

Creo que nos veremos más tarde, supongo.- dijo Genzo.

Ah, a decir verdad, me gustaría más regresar a la mansión a ver a esa linda chica.- suspiró Karl.

¿De quién hablas? ¿De Azul o de Reneé?.- gruñó Genzo.

De Reneé, por supuesto.- respondió Karl.- Creo que la cautivé.

Sí, claro.- Genzo se echó a reír.- Pero bueno, si quieres quedarte con Reneé, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

Por supuesto que no lo tienes, porque tú babeaste por Azul.- se rió Schneider.- No creas que no vi la cara que pusiste al verle las piernas.

Ja.

Así pues, de momento los dos jugadores decidieron separarse, aunque se verían más tarde para ver lo de matricularse en el instituto que les habían indicado los respectivos padres de cada uno.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Shanks, Eli y Lily estaba que se querían trepar por las paredes. Habían conocido a sus futuros maridos, cosa que en realidad no le había desagradado a ninguna, el problema más bien estaba en el hecho de que cada chica se había fijado en el prometido de la otra.

Es que no lo puedo creer.- repitió Lily, por quien sabe cuanta vez.- ¡Tenía que ser que tú vayas a casarte con el que me gustó a mí!

Y tú con el que me gustó a mí.- suspiró Elieth.- Qué desgracia.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?.- cuestionó Lily.

Nada, pues conocerlos y ya.- contestó Eli.- Mira, quizás nos sentimos atraídas de primer momento porque no los conocemos, pero quizás con el tiempo a ti empiece a gustarte tu prometido... Y a mí el mío...

O quizás no nos guste ninguno.- replicó Lily.

La verdad era que la sola idea de casarse resultaba en sí ya odiosa, pero el casarse con el que no les había gustado resultaba ser peor... Y para acabarla de amolar, a ambas muchachas se les había ocurrido el hacerse pasar por dos sirvientas, usando nombres falsos y enredando aun más las cosas.

Lo que no sé es como le haremos para fingir que somos las sirvientas.- suspiró Elieth.

Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.- replicó Lily.- Y además, ni que fuera tan difícil...

El teléfono sonó; Lily se fue a contestarlo y resultó ser Alisse Farfán, amiga y compañera de las primas. Alisse estudiaba en el mismo colegio en el que estaban Elieth y Lily, como alumna de intercambio ya que Farfán era chilena. La chica, por ser más prudente que sus dos locas amigas, solía poner un poco de estabilidad y cordura cuando hacía falta. Y en este caso no sería la excepción...

¿Hola?.- saludó Lily.

Soy Alisse.- dijo la chilena.- Quería ver si...

¡Liss!.- Lily soltó un grito que bien se pudo escuchar en Chile.- ¡Estoy metida en un lío cañón!

¡Estamos!.- gritó Elieth.

Alisse, que había alejado la bocina al menos un metro para que los gritos de sus locas amigas no la dejaran sorda, suspiró. ¿En qué lío se había metido ese par esta vez?

Ustedes no pueden estarse quietas ni dos minutos porque ya se meten en problemas.- suspiró Alisse.- Parecen lombrices.

Luego nos insultas, ahora sí tenemos un lío grande encima.- replicó Lily, afligida.- No sé que vamos a hacer.

¿Y ahora que hicieron?.- preguntó Alisse.- ¿Es tan grave que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

La verdad, no.- negó Lily.

¿Te vas a morir por eso?.- gruñó Alisse.

No...

Entonces no es tan grave.- sentenció la chilena.

Tienes razón.- suspiró Lily.- Mañana te daré entonces la invitación para nuestra boda...

¿QUÉ?.- esta vez fue Alisse la que gritó y Lily la que tuvo que alejar la bocina.- A ver, Del Valle, deja de babosear y dime qué pasa, no me gustan las bromas de mal gusto.

No es una broma.- musitó Lily.- Ojalá lo fuera...

Entre Lily y Elieth, que de vez en cuando le arrebataba el teléfono a Lily para contarle su historia a Alisse, le contaron a ésta todo lo ocurrido. De momento, Farfán creyó que todo era un chiste por parte de las otras dos, pero al notar que Eli y Lily en verdad se oían desesperadas, Alisse terminó por creer que algo andaba mal. Además, los Shanks y los Del Valle siempre se habían caracterizado por estar más locos que una cabra y eso hacía que los demás los creyeran capaces de cualquier cosa, incluso el casar a sus hijas con un par de perfectos desconocidos.

Y eso no es lo peor de todo.- musitó Elieth.- Ya conocimos a nuestros futuros esposos...

¿Cómo estuvo eso?.- cuestionó Alisse.

Pues que esos dos vinieron a la casa a querer conocernos.- respondió Lily.- Y pues nos conocieron...

Pero ellos no saben que somos nosotras, porque creyeron que éramos las sirvientas.- continuó Elieth.

Y el caso es que a mí me gustó mucho el prometido de Eli y a ella le gustó el mío.- completó Lily.

Tienes que ayudarnos a salirnos de este lío.- dijo Elieth.

¿Y si no quiero?.- retó Alisse, como era su costumbre hacer cuando se fastidiaba.

Serías una muy mala amiga.- musitó Lily.- Y nosotras que te queremos tanto...

Recuerda que las latinas nos apoyamos entre todas.- continuó Eli.

Nah, tú eres mitad francesa.- replicó Alisse.

Y mitad mexicana.- replicó Elieth.

Eres nuestra amiga, Liss, no nos falles ahora, por favor.- suplicó Lily.

Alisse gruñó, siendo perfectamente conciente de que sin importar lo que dijera, iba a terminar por ayudar a sus amigas. Y también se dijo que, gracias a esas dos, iba a necesitar meses de terapia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Genzo y Karl llegaron al Instituto en donde iban a estudiar, para matricularse. Resultó ser que Misaki estudiaba en la misma escuela, cosa que puso de mejor humor a Genzo, aunque no al pobre Karl, que se sentía refresco frío en medio del desierto... Bueno, el caso era que ese par llegó muy temprano para inscribirse, sin pensar que iban a causar mucho revuelo entre dos chicas que no esperaban encontrárselos ahí...

¿No te parece que llegamos muy temprano, Wakabayashi?.- cuestionó Schneider.

Sé que la puntualidad no es tu fuerte, Schneider, pero mientras más pronto acabemos con esto, mejor.- replicó Wakabayashi.

Ya.- gruñó el otro.

¿En dónde estará la dirección?.- preguntó el portero.

Pues habrá que preguntarle a alguien que estudie aquí.- contestó el alemán.- Preguntémosle a ese par de chicas que están a lo lejos, quizás ellas sepan y deseen además mostrarnos la escuela.

Tú no cambias, Schneider.- bufó Genzo.

¿Qué?.- se defendió Karl.- Lo digo en buena intención, la verdad es que desde ayer que no dejo de pensar en Reneé...

Genzo no dijo nada, ya que para ser sinceros él no dejaba de pensar en Azul... Así pues, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban ese par de chicas...

Mientras tanto, Elieth y Lily iban llegando a la escuela en esos momentos, vestidas con sus uniformes muy elegantes. Las dos chicas se dirigían a la entrada del Instituto cuando Eli comenzó a quejarse de que traía una piedra en el zapato.

Piedras traes, pero en la cabeza.- se mofó Lily.

Jaja, qué chistosa.- gruñó Eli.- Espérame, no quiero seguir caminando así...

Así pues, Eli se detuvo a sacarse el zapato mientras Lily contemplaba distraídamente el horizonte... Y de pronto...

Ya nos cayó el chahuistle.- musitó Lily, al ver que Genzo y Karl se dirigían justo al lugar en donde se encontraban ellas.- ¡Muévete rápido, Shanks!

¡Ay, Del Valle, no des lata!.- protestó Elieth, quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

¡Muévete!.- insistió Lily, jalando a su amiga de un brazo para ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos.

Elieth contuvo una exclamación al notar lo cerca que pasaron Karl y Genzo de ellas. Lily a su vez se mordía los labios, pensando en que no podía ser cierto. ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos ahí?

¿Qué hacen aquí?.- musitó Eli.

Yo que sé.- gruñó Lily.- ¿Por qué no vamos y les preguntamos?

Elieth miró a su prima con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Bueno, ya, estoy nerviosa.- confesó Lily.- No me imaginé que ellos vendrían aquí.

Pues yo tampoco, pero no por eso digo estupideces.- protestó Eli.

¡Oye!.- gruñó Lily.- Bueno, ya, como sea, debemos hacer algo para salirnos de este lío.

¿Y cómo?.- cuestionó Elieth.- Si nos ven con los uniformes, nos van a descubrir...

Pues entonces tendremos que quitárnoslos.- sentenció Lily.

Bueno, eso era algo lógico, pero sonaba absurda la idea de quitarse los uniformes dentro del colegio solo para que un par de muchachos no las descubrieran. Sin embargo, ni Lily ni Elieth estaban dispuestas a echarse para atrás en su mentira, al menos no de momento. Así pues, Lily sacó su celular y le llamó a Alisse.

La chilena, a su vez, tuvo ganas de lanzar su teléfono a un pocillo hondirigillo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Lily...

¿Y ahora qué pasó?.- suspiró Alisse, al contestar la llamada.

Mientras tanto, Genzo y Karl habían localizado la dirección escolar, aun cuando seguían sorprendidos por la repentina desaparición de las dos chicas a las que ellos iban a pedirles informes. Bueno, eso era lo de menos, el caso era que ambos jóvenes estaban inscritos ya al curso y se habían enterado de que sus prometidas, las muy distinguidas señoritas (yaaa, bájale XD) Elieth Shanks y Lily Del Valle estaban también matriculadas en ese Instituto, tal y como Schneider y Wakabayashi se lo sospechaban, aunque ellas iban un año abajo del curso que tomarían ellos. De ahí, en vez de irse directamente a buscar su salón de clases, los muchachos fueron a inscribirse al club de fútbol. Por ser quienes eran, ni necesidad tuvieron de hacer pruebas para su ingreso, tanto el talentoso portero japonés Genzo Wakabayashi como el increíble delantero alemán Karl Heinz Schneider fueron admitidos de inmediato.

Esperamos que este año nos vaya mejor en el torneo Interinstitucional.- comentó el entrenador.- Los últimos años solo nos ha ido bien en la liga femenil.

¿Tienen equipo femenil de sóccer?.- se sorprendió Karl.

Claro, nuestras jugadoras son muy talentosas.- respondió el hombre.

Genzo miró a Karl y ambos se encogieron de hombros. Bueno, daba igual si había equipo femenil o no, lo importante era que hubiera equipo varonil y que ellos pudieran jugar en él.

¿Y ahora?.- cuestionó Schneider.- ¿Vamos a buscar a nuestras prometidas?

Mejor vamos a recorrer la escuela.- replicó Wakabayashi.

¿No sientes curiosidad por conocerlas?.- insistió Karl.- Tarde que temprano tendremos que encontrárnoslas.

Mejor que sea tarde y no temprano.- replicó Genzo.- La verdad es que no tengo deseos de conocer a niñas vanidosas.

Schneider se encogió de hombros, admitiendo que tenía tantas ganas de conocer a Lily Del Valle como de recibir una patada en el estómago.

Oye, ¿de verdad vamos a dejar que nuestros padres se salgan con la suya?.- cuestionó Schneider.- Algo tendremos que hacer para zafarnos de este compromiso.

Lo sé.- bufó Wakabayashi.- Pero ya viste que negarnos no nos sirvió de mucho. Además, mis padres son capaces de no dejarme jugar fútbol nunca más en toda mi vida.

Los míos más o menos lo mismo.- gruñó Karl.- Pero se me ocurre algo...

¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber Genzo.

¿Qué tal si hacemos que sean ellas quienes rompan los compromisos?.- sugirió Schneider.

¿Te refieres a portarnos como auténticos desgraciados con ellas?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi.

Lo mismo.- asintió Karl.- Engañarlas, dejarlas plantadas, tratarlas mal o algo similar.

No es mala idea.- opinó Genzo.- Así, nosotros diríamos que estábamos dispuestos a cumplir con el compromiso, pero que fueron ellas quienes se negaron.

Exacto.- sonrió Schneider.

Me agrada la idea.- confesó Wakabayashi.

Genzo y Karl no tardaron en intentar definir detalles de su plan, mientras no muy lejos de ellos, Lily y Elieth formulaban su propio plan con ayuda de Alisse, la cual tenía la sensación de que todo iba a salir muy mal en cualquier momento...

Después de un rato, Taro Misaki vio salir sola a su mejor amiga del baño de chicas, con cara de fastidio. El joven se acercó a ella, sonriendo levemente.

Hola, Liss.- saludó Misaki.- ¿Por qué esa cara?

Si supieras... .- bufó Alisse.- La gente está más loca con cada día que pasa...

¿Algo te preocupa, Liss?.- preguntó Taro.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Consígueme un pasaje a Chuchunco City.- suspiró Alisse.

¿A Chuchunco City?.- Misaki se echó a reír a carcajadas.- ¿Tan mal está el asunto?

Alisse se decidió a contarle todo a Misaki. Después de todo, ella no tenía ni idea de que Taro Misaki fuese amigo de los dos prometidos de sus locas amigas.

**Notas:**

Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Eso de "Chuchunco City" es una expresión que usa Alisse Farfán cuando quiere decir que tiene ganas de irse muy lejos, a freír espárragos XD. Obvio, esta frase es patente de Alisse

Bueno, les contaré de donde salieron los pseudónimos de Elieth y Lily. Una noche yo soñé que Yoichi Takahashi le ponía una novia a Karl, la cual se llamaba Reneé, pero esta chica es idéntica en todo a Elieth Shanks, motivo por el cual Eli tomó el nombre de Reneé como pseudónimo para su personaje. El de Azul es más simple, es la unión de "Azu" de Azucena, mi verdadero nombre, y "L" de Lily XD. Además de que el azul es mi color favorito XD.


End file.
